Across The Mountains
by Essenceofcrazy
Summary: It's the final battle and a mystery woman saves the lives of Tristan and Lancelot. TOC AND LOC maybe GawOC and GalOC as well. M for future chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Across The Mountains

The Battle

It was the time of knights and kings. When chivalry and honor ruled above all and love had taken the spot of wealth and beauty. Courting was common and happiness found in the oddest of places. Rome had begun to fall and a king began to rise. It was the time of King Arthur and his Samaritan Knights. This is the story of a lonely knight, and how he was slain and reborn all in the same day.

It was the final battle. It had come to this. Arthur sat upon his horse draped in his armor and Roman finery. There upon the hill he watched as the Saxon army waited. The smoke marring the gates entranceway, rising into the air. Beside him were his knights, brothers in arms. His friends in which he had shared the last fifteen years of his life with.

Each sat upon there horse waiting, waiting for the first move. Unbeknownst to them it had already come.

Tristan's watchful eyes caught movement in the sea of smoke. His eyebrow rose under his leather helmet as he saw a saddled horse run towards the woods. Slowly through the parted smoke a lone figure appeared. A cloak covering the figure completely until two pale arms flipped the brown cloth open.

Standing there was perhaps the most astonishing creature Tristan had ever seen. Covered in little armor and holding a bow in hand was a woman of astonishing culture. The designs upon her arms and leather armor were unmistakable. She was an Amazon.

With the grace of a goddess she walked forward a few steps, slowly to prove her lack of hostility, doing what made all the knights gasp in surprise. She bowed to Arthur and his knights.

As she rose her bow lain on the ground she reached above her to her back pulling forth two katanas one in each arm as she turned away and stood. Her body poised in a fighting stance. Like a cat waiting for prey she waited, moving not an inch.

The Knights and their commander exchanged confused glances until Bors spoke, his gruff voice full of mirth, "Eh, look there Lancelot a girl after your own heart."

The knights chuckled softly obviously understanding the reference of duel wielding swords. Lancelot spoke, even with the situation he found time to joke about women, "I bet you ten gold I'll have her bedded within two weeks of this battle."

But their joking was cut short as the Saxons began to march through the wall the battle had begun.

The battle had begun ages ago and Ainia found herself coated in Saxon blood, running in rivers down her arms and splattered on her face she looked like a psychopath. Her eyes cold and her face emotionless she was every bit the predator. Cutting through another Saxon, her eyes fell to a Samaritan Knight. Her blood boiled as she saw whom he was battling. Angrily she began to advance, decapitating a Saxon who charged at her. As she reached the two battling she inwardly flinched as the large commanding Saxon knocked the Knight to the ground. Growling viciously she attacked the Saxon leader not letting him give the finishing blow to Knight who in her opinion fought rather well for a man. As she continued she noticed he had climbed to his feet, bleeding. Watching her for a moment he took a step forward to attack.

"Nay," she spoke angrily as she blocked the large mans attack swinging her other katana at his torso, barely making a scratch. " This is my battle now, go help your brother, he needs you."

Jumping back from the swing of the Saxon she was surprised to see that he had nicked her across her stomach. Vaguely she noticed the injured knight run towards his fellow knights side whom Ainia had noticed was battling the Saxon leaders son. Protecting the woad women, Ainia scoffed before taking another swing at the Saxon, with an angry clash of metal their swords met. Pushing with all her might she found herself stumbling backwards with the Saxon's strength and none other than Arthur himself stepped in between them. Growling loudly again she pushed the Roman leader aside and stabbed the Saxon, injuring him only slightly as he swung his weapon at her knocking her over once again. Ainia watched in anger as Arthur fought and defeated the large Saxon his body falling to the ground with a dull thump.


	2. Chapter 2

My Kill

Ainia pushed herself up from the ground, anger filling her. Anger at herself for not finishing the Saxon, and anger at Arthur for killing him first. In an odd moment of emotional turmoil she lifted her katana over her head, and swung it down upon a Saxon's twitching body. A sickening crack startled Arthur and he turned looking at the young warrior.

Her stance was one of anger, her blood stained hands grasped her two katanas with a frightening force. She looked like a demon that bathed in the blood of the innocent. Arthur unknowingly took a step back in fear as he saw small chunks of bone and flesh stuck to her weapons and face.

Breathing heavily she moved forward only to be met with an oriental blade to her throat. The men gathered and watched the woman. Her left eyebrow lifted and she turned towards the wielder of the blade. Her stance was one of grace but alertness and all Knights but one where vaguely aware of the similarities between this warrior and one of their own.

With his Knights by his side Arthur seemed to gather enough courage to approach closer to the woman. "Your name woman."

The girl's other eyebrow arched and she was surprised to hear herself speak so calmly. "Wouldn't you like to know." She said with no emotion on her face but in her eyes it danced.

Ainia could hear the sound of snickering and she turned to study the men that surrounded her. Slowly she lifted her arms to place her katanas in their sheaths but as she did the blade against her neck pushed harder. Rolling her eyes she continued her actions, her neck now bleeding she looked at the man who held the sword. Without thought she grabbed the blade tightly. The knights all looked at her shockingly as she began to bleed.

Ainia watched as the knight nodded and slowly put away his weapon turning to the commander he spoke, his voice soft but gruff and deep, "She is an Amazon."

The other knights gasped and looked at her with amazement. Each took a guarding step back as she looked at them again.

Arthur once again spoke, "Your name lady, what is it?"

"Ainia." She spoke, "My name is Ainia."

Arthur watched as she ripped cloth from her already short under skirt and began to wipe the blood from her palm. The cloth was a deep brown with odd embroidery on it. When finished cleaning the wound she walked to the man with the sword and handed it to him.

He looked at it for a moment, the other knights thinking her crazy. Slowly he shook his head no. The knights noticed her insulted look before she dropped it at his feet. "Then I have no obligation to you. Remember that silent knight, next time you are being beat by a Saxon."

The other knights gasped and the silent knight stared at the woman in fury. Turning to the forest she raised her fingers to her mouth and whistled an almost deafening sound to the knights.

When she stopped all was silent for a moment before the sounds of hoof beats could be heard. Riding through the forest boundary with incredible speed was three other female riders and a saddled horse. The knights noticed it was the horse from before the battle.

With quick and skillfull movements she swung herself onto the horse, patting its neck before look at her companions. The first to reach her was her twin sister Antandre. A smirk passed between them as she sat back in her saddle. Despite their realtion they looked complelety diffrent. Ainia had long wavy black hair with amythesyt eyes while Antandre had short blonde hair and black eyes.

"By the look on your face sister I would assume you had fun playing?" Antandre's voice was teasing and the knights were surprised at the two girls obviously diffrent personalities.

Ainia proceeded to glare at her sister with daggers in her eyes, but Tristan could tell that she was meerily jesting. "Nay, dear sister I had no fun for what I came here for was taken from me." pointing at the leader quickly she spoke, "He killed him."

Antandre's eyes fell downcast before returning to there normal luster. Jumping down from her saddle she waved the two younger girls forward and the proceeded to dismount also. Out of the corner of his eye Tristan could see Ainia roll her eyes and dismount again. Quickly she walked up to Arthur, walking around him, her hand holding her chin in her hand as if inspecting him. The younger girls smirked and the knights held back laughter as Arthur shifted uncomfortably under her stern gaze.

Ainia watched impatiently as her sister and two cousins began to laugh. Stomach growling, Ainia walked to her saddle bag and pulled out a green apple and a dagger cutting it skillfully she took a bite not minding the small amounts of blood the got onto the apple or lips. It was a few seconds before she noticed the knights staring at her curiously.

"What?" she asked harshly.

Arthur spoke for his knights, "Nothing my lady, nothing at all. If I may ask why did you join this battle?"


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Oath

Ainia paused for a moment, and turned as if to leave. Looking down at her cut hand she twisted to face the knights once more. Her amethyst eyes watching Arthur carefully before she spoke, "I came for revenge. It's as simple as that." Reaching back she gathered her hair and tied it back with a thong. Nodding towards the women, they began to make their leave as Merlin and Guinevere approached the Knights. Ainia saw her sister's muscles tense with anger when they saw Merlin. And it was all Ainia could do to not plunge a dagger into the devil woad's heart. As they rode off Ainia heard the old woad speak, "Revenge dearest Ainia is never simple."

Tristan could see the young Amazon's muscles tense and her hand slowly fingering one of her arrows feathers, silently contemplating if it was worth it. To Tristan's disappointment her hands returned to her horses reins and she continued on, her companions and herself disappearing into the thick forest.

The knights stood there stunned. Their first encounter with an Amazon both enchanting and frightening. As they watched the forest, seemingly losing sight of the girls the old woad spoke to Tristan, "You decline her offer of the Blood Oath. This is unwise."

Tristan glowered at the blue man; if looks could kill the woad would have died thrice over.

Lancelot looked puzzled at the forest once before looking at Merlin, "Tell me woad what is this Blood Oath you speak of."

Merlin began to speak but was quickly silenced by Arthur, "It's an offering from an Amazon to a admired warrior in which draws blood from the giver."

Merlin nodded accepting Arthur's definition before continuing, "It is highly sacred and not to be taken lightly."

Galahad looked towards Tristan with a teasing smirk, "Looks like are dear scout has an admirer."

The Knight's, not including Arthur and Tristan laughed heartily. Tristan, who found no amusement in this situation glared at Lancelot who was cheekily making fawning noises. Arthur for all his seriousness could not help but smirk at the display and at his normally composed scouts angry posture.

"Goddess be damned." Moaned Ainia as her cousin Tari stitched her stomach.

Antandre chuckled at her sister's reaction and turned to Tamuril nodding to announce their recommence of sparing. Swinging her ax Tamuril was able to disarm Antandre in one swift movement. Her long sword now laying some five feet away. Both girls' knew that Antandre was defeated but they continued anyway. Antandre dodging Tamuril's quick attacks. Soon however she accepted defeat and in a fit of laughter the girls approached their injured sister.

Ainia stood rubbing around the stitches softly to loosen the muscles. The girls noticed with surprise and wonderment that their sister's emblem of their tribe was ripped from her underskirt. There was only one way this would happen and all of the young warriors were horrified to think there long time sister would do suck a thing.

Antandre was the fist to question her, "Ainia who have you made the Blood Oath to?"

Ainia looked at her sister with a flushed expression. Her cousins gazed at her with shock. "It matters not."

Tari however would not accept this answer, "Ainia who was it given to…not one of the Saxon swine I hope."

Ainia's eyes darkened, as she spun angrily on her cousin, "Of course not, you think me a fool to have promised my protection to one of those bloody dogs! It was a Knight of the round table!"

The women gasped as Ainia pushed past the small wall they had created in front of her. "We leave for Hadrian's Wall at sunrise. I suggest you all get rest." Grumpily she pulled her cloak from her saddlebag and wrapped it around her while lying against a tree. "Antandre take first watch, I will take second, Tari third, and Tamuril last. Keep a sharp eye we don't want that devil woad to find us."


	4. Chapter 4

The Gods Blood

Tristan awoke to a very unwelcome and painful hangover. His head was aching as well as his body. Tristan silently began to scold himself for last night. It was not often that the scout drank but it was obvious to the other Knights that his actions were those of an angry man trying to forget his days. To Tristan's disappointment, it had not worked. Even in his drunken state he was not able to escape his fellow Knights teasing. In fact his fellow Knights had seemed to tease even more as the night went on, saying he was smitten and trying to forget. Scratching his head he walked to the corner of his bedroom and gathered his leather armor. He needed to go out and hunt. If he was lucky he would come across a few straggling woads who would not accept the truce between Merlin and the soon to be King Arthur. And if he wasn't lucky…damnation there has to be something out there that he could kill.

Ainia mounted her horse just as the suns rays hit the ground, the sky looked as if the Gods had also seen battle, their blood staining the heavens. All of the women stopped to look at the sunrise, seeming to enjoy it in their own special way.

Clicking their tongues the horses moved into a steady gallop towards Hadrian's Wall. Towards the Knights of the Round Table.

Tristan rode hard as he approached the wall eager to tell Arthur of his findings. His dark hair was pushed back by the wind and his body seemed to be one with his horse. Tristan almost didn't notice the silhouette of four riders approaching the wall to his right. _Almost._

Slowing to a trot he reached the wall and looked to the men on watch. Quickly they opened the door, fearing the deadly scouts wrath.

Ainia watched as the walls entrance grew in front of her. Silently looming, almost suffocating her and in the back of her mind Ainia got a funny feeling.

Hey sorry for this one being so short but I think it needed to end before it got a forced feeling to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters you don't here in King Arthur and the plot!


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Hey everyone! I am back and ready to write! Anyway I got a few reviews and I wanted to say thank you to KnightMaiden, Beautiful Enigma, and plzkthx101 for the help!

Beautiful Enigma: You actually find out how old everyone is in this chapter I believe, if not it will be the next one.

plzkthx101: thank you for your warning about cliché female warriors and I am trying my very best to make sure it DOES NOT turn out that way, but I confess it is kind of hard.

KnightMaiden: thank you so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to own Tristan and his sexy… :cough: lol, I don't. Nor do I own any other Knights. However, the characters that are not in the movie I do own, and were all created inside my tiny Tristan filled mind!

Ainia waited anxiously outside the wooden doors of the Roundtable. The great stories that were told to her in her childhood came back to her as she paced like a caged animal. Turning sharply on her leather booted heel, her sister stared at her amusedly.

There was a quiet shuffle and the sound of chairs screeching against smooth wood that signified the end of the Knights meeting. Ainia stopped, looking at the door almost menacingly.

The doors opened and Arthur stood in the doorway, a look of understanding covering his features. "Ladies Ainia and Antrande…please follow me."

Walking through the door way Ainia felt herself hold back a gasp of surprise at the large beautifully decorated room. Small hints of Roman influence could be recognized on the walls but it made little difference when one looked upon the wood table of so many legends. What was at one point in time a full table was now for the most part vacant, seven knights stood in front of their chairs. A glass of what could be assumed to be wine in their hands and a suspicious almost confused look upon their faces, that is all accept for the damned scout whose face, as usual was a blank mask, devoid of any and all emotion.

Out of the corner of her eye Ainia saw a curly haired knight wink at Antrande, finding this amusing she smirked at her sister and raised her eyebrow, silently challenging her to confront the dark eyed flirt.

Antrande smirked back, nodding only slightly. Taking their seats Ainia stood between the oldest of the knights whom she had seen earlier surrounded by at least 10 children and the commander eyeing them wearily she cleared her throat. Her small frame seemed to be swallowed up by the fat mans, her hand tightened on her daggers hilt with each movement of his large arms.

Ainia watched as Antrande took her seat to the right of Arthur and looked to the flirting knight. Her black eyes staring with fake desire as she winked back at the attractive knight. There game of seduction was cut short however by Arthur, "Knights, brothers in arms, Lady Ainia and Lady Antrande have been sent here, as we all know, to negotiate terms of an alliance. It is my curiosity that makes me this bold and abrupt," turning to Ainia he paused, his eyes looking into her amethyst depths, Ainia couldn't help but yawn, this man Arthur was exceedingly boring in his words. "It will take more than a treaty for me to accept this new found wish for allegiance."

"What will it take?" Ainia asked with curt impatience.

Arthur paused for a moment, seeming to roll his words around with his tongue. "Marriage, my lady it will require marriage of one of my knights, to one of your warriors."

There was a brief lapse in time where everyone watched Ainia, their eyes never blinking and never moving. Tristan, who had seen this proposition coming for a long time found no need to join in on the argument that was to begin shortly.

As he leaned forward, his arms resting on the table he felt a pair of eyes watching his movements. From behind his braids he glanced up, finding no one looking at him he began to speak directing his question towards Ainia, "Who will you chose to sacrifice their oath?"

Ainia who had been silent during the argument looked towards him, a grave look on her face. Her sister Antrande looked to her with what could have been mistaken for a scared look but was only one of concern. "Ainia, you do not have to choose we will go to the council-"

"I will do it."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the knights of the roundtable…dammit…I wish. But anyway, I do own the characters you have not heard about in the movie.

Author: I would like to say thank you to all of those who have left reviews...and wtf mate? To the people to who didn't…:cries: why …why…leave a review…it makes me update quicker:calms down: lol…sorry bout that.

Beautiful Enigma: Ok...this chapter is where you find out the ages of everyone…I swear! Lol...and well it's actually quite interesting how they marry, but sadly that won't come for a few chapters…it takes time to plan a wedding that you don't want to be in

KnightMaiden: thank you so much for the reviews!

problemgirl088: thank you so much for the reviews your support and complements are awesome!

Onesoul-onemind:Drools over Tristan: yeah he is pretty ain't he? Lol, anyway I will update...well right now!

Here Mousie Mousie: this is for you, don't die!

(Three weeks after battle of Badon Hill)

12345678987654321

Your Ageless:

The knights gathered early in morning, each tacking their horses and preparing for the journey ahead of them. Tristan, who had been sent ahead the night before to scout, returned. With an emotionless look he slid off his horse, his knees bending slightly with the impact. Arthur approached him with a calm but pensive look upon his face. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Tristan frowned, his black eyes shone with a deadly power. "Some would say I never lost it."

Arthur smiled approvingly at Tristan and made his way to Lancelot who had after the battle, been favoring his left arm slightly. A look passed between the two that most would regard as a fleeting glance. But for those who knew them, those who understood their bond, those like Tristan and the knights. They knew this look held more than just a mere eye twitch. "Brother, I have noticed of late, the increasing liking you take towards one of the Amazon…"

The Knights looked towards their curly haired friend, an almost horrified look gracing his handsome face. "Arthur, surely, you don't think. I mean. How could...that's absurd."

Gawain snickered as he watched the normally smooth spoken night squirm. Lancelot noticing this growled loudly before turning to leave. Nearly slamming into Tari in the process, he mumbled and apology and made an excuse about forgetting to grab his swords, which the knights noticed were securely mounted to his back.

Tari, eyes alight with mischief approached her horse's stall which was located towards the back, near Lancelot's and across from Galahad. Minutes passed as the knights and the lone Amazon readied their horses. No one spoke, as if in fear to break some silent code that would offend each other.

Galahad found himself staring at the busied woman. Silently wondering how a lady of her stature could fight. His viewing was interrupted however by a large splash and amused female laughter.

"Antandre, goddess be damned, I will kill you for this."

Arthur, who felt it his duty, left the horse stall to check on the women. He returned with a red faced Antandre, and a seething, water soaked Tamuril. Gawain, who had been talking to Galahad earlier, found his gaze locked to that of the wet Amazon. His eyes roaming her clinging white shirt. This much to this knights pleasure, was soaked through and through.

Bors roared with laughter at the angry warrior and slammed his large calloused hand to the back of Antandre. "I knew ye' be special when I saw ya. Just like my bastards. Tricky and smart."

Antandre could no longer suppress a peel of laughter, making her cousin's mouth twitch. It was not long before even Tamuril was in fits of laughter and grabbing her side. The happy moment was ended however by a silent brooding Ainia.

Ainia not noticing the suddenly silenced room approached her horse quietly. Feeding her half eaten apple to it, she spoke softly. Brushing its mane and speaking in a tongue that no one knew. Tristan, who had left the stalls to presumably grab something to eat, entered slowly. His eyes watching everyone from behind his messy braided hair. Stopping short he listened to the normally silent Ainia speak in a tongue he knew, and knew well.

"Knights, let us leave." Arthur announced. Effectively ending Tristan's staring, but not early enough, noted Tristan who could almost feel Ainia's hot gaze on the back of his head. Mounting their horses and saying their good bye the Knights followed the women, beginning their month long journey to the village of Thames.

12345678987654321

Later That Night

"Tell me off your homeland?"

Lancelot turned at the sound of the women's voice. His trade mark smile gracing his lips. "My lady, I knew naught your interest in me."

Antandre rolled her eyes towards the heavens and smiled. Lancelot caught his breath at the sight. He would never admit it to the knights, but yes he did indeed take a liking to the Amazon, a very dangerous liking. Swearing softly he pulled his gaze away from her sight and waited for, as he knew, her quick witted tongue.

"Please Sir Lancelot; I have interests in know one. I am merely questioning you so I might know the man who will fight for my sister's hand."

At the mention of her sister Lancelot's gaze meandered to Ainia's figure. Sitting by the fire unmoving, the moons pale glow reflected upon her pale cream skin. To say he did not find her attractive would be a lie. However, Lancelot found himself spending many a night thinking of not her, but Antandre. Lancelot smiled; yes Antandre was more to his liking. Quick witted, with a tongue like a whip, and a figure to match. In Lancelot's opinion he would have no one but her.

"My land?" he sighed looking longingly at the sky, "… seas of grass as far as the eyes can see, skies, bluer than the finest sapphire. More beautiful than the finest Roman gems."

There was a brief pause in which Lancelot caught Antandre staring at him dreamily. Slowly, he took her hand, raising it to his lips. Never breaking the eye contact that had begun moments before. He could feel the warmth of her palm against his own, and for a second his wounds pain seemed to stop, for a moment the cold seemed to spread warmth not death. For a second the world melted away. With a deep breath he let her hand drop, a smile of victory covering his face. "And to clear the air about your sister, I will not be fighting for her hand."

Unbeknownst to the flirting couple, Ainia the Frigid had been watching them, a small smirk crossing her lips as the two touched. The slightest of contact, but there was deeper feelings between the two. Ainia was sure of it.

She continued to watch as her sisters face turned from wistful to annoyed. Biting back the laughter as Antandre began to scold the womanizing Knight. Ainia was interrupted however by the silent scout's presence. This over the weeks at Hadrian's Wall had become, to Ainia's displeasure, almost bearable.

Ainia spoke, scouts silence was unnerving even for her, "You are feeling better I see."

He didn't reply, and for a second Ainia believed that he might not have heard her. But what scout can not hear the words of someone sitting not two feet away, but at the sometime can track the noise of an animal for the distance of a mile?

"I am."

Ainia was not surprised by Tristan's curtness, or lack of words. But nonetheless Tristan did not look like a man for many words and in a way she preferred someone of such character.

"You speak Druid," said Tristan.

Ainia knew naught how to take this, was it a statement, or a question that required an explanation. Ainia found herself explaining, "My mother taught me. She said that it was the language of the Goddess."

Tristan nodded his head slightly, his agreement was evident. "I was told the same, though it has been almost 20 years since the day."

"Old man," spoke Ainia, her voice was nonchalant. But Tristan would bet his bow there was mischief in her eyes.

Ainia was surprised when Tristan continued her game of wits, "If I am old Amazon, then you would rival the goddess for time."

Surprised and caught of guard Ainia found her self smiling. "I will have you know scout that I am eight and twenty. Quite young and quite healthy, this is more to say than you."

"Two years my junior. You are immature for your age."

Ainia stared at his retreating back. Just like that he had left. Giving her no time to retort. _Bloody men!_ Ainia screamed to herself as she remembered why she had taken her vows as a warrior. _So I could kill those arrogant men. _Grumbling she unrolled her furs by the fire. Closing her eyes and willing sleep to possess her angry spirit.


End file.
